Found
by Mrs Mac Taylor
Summary: Mac and Peyton or Mac and Lindsay
1. Car accident

Lindsay Monroe has worked along side Mac Taylor for about 4 years now and she has never had these feeling for him before . Lindsay knew that she has feelin in love with her boss , and now she know she must do somthing about these feelings before they take over her .

" Mac " , has Mac Taylor heard his name he turned around and saw Lindsay Monroe wlking up to him.

" Hey Linds what do you need "

" I was just wondering if you had any plans for this weekend " Lindsay askeing hopfully

" Yes I do with Peyton we are going to the Threate "

" Oh ok well , I'll see you later then " Lindsay said then walked away alittle disappointed.

" Mac " Mac heared his name again and wonder who it could be this time has he turned around his lips met with another pair of lips , the lipe belonged to his girlfriend Peyton. Lindsay has also heared Mac's name and when she turned around she saw Peyton kiss Mac . Lindsay couldn't take it and ran has fast has she could out of the building without being notice by anyone. But that plan didn't work because has she was running Mac noticed and start after her .

Saying her name . Has Lindsay was running she could hear Mac calling her name . She thought to herself "why does he have to follow me and have name when he says it I just want to kiss him but I can't he's with Peyton" Just has she was coming out of her daydream she felt someone grab her and pull her into a hug right there and then she start to cry just ball her eyes out until she found out who grab her. " Mac what are you doing here " she asked just alittle confused . " I was worried about you , you ran out of the lab pretty fast" " Sorry " was all Lindsay could say all she could think of is being back in his strong putting her head againist is chest and jusy staying there for ever , but she couldn't he was her boss and he was with Peyton. " It's ok let's just go back to the lab , me and Peyton have a date to go on .

Right when Lindsay heard this she start to run again this time across the street and all she could hear was Mac's voice screaming NO!!!! . And that was it , that was all Lindsay heared . Until the next time she woke up ,this time all Lindsay could hear was her friends . She could hear Danny and Sheldon fighting over somethin about a case are they talking about me my case and what car , she could also hear Flack just muttering to himself something or other she couldn't make it out . Then the next thing she heard brought tears to her eyes , it was Stella saying something to Mac . " Mac it's not your fault you couldn't have prevented Lindsay from walking in from of that car , she was upset it's not your fault " .

Just then Mac saw a tear run done Lindsay's cheek . " Lindsay's awake " Mac said

" Where am I " she asked , Stella answered " Your in the hosptil " " Mac it's not your fault Stella was right I was upset it's not your fault " as Lindsay finish what she just said she started to cry and she just couldn't stop . Just then Stella , Adam , Flack , Sheldon and Danny lefted the room . " Mac it really isn't your fault " Lindsay said between tears , " But Lindsay it feels like it is my fault , it's like I said something wrong that made you run away " " You did say something wrong " Right there and then Lindsay start to cry so Mac took her in his arms , when Lindsay was in Mac's arms again all she could do was cry. Then Mac pulled why and asked " What did I say that made you so upset Linds " Lindsay just sat there thinking should I tell him that it was Peyton , her and him being together was her problem . She just couldn't do it so she just sat there and stared at the man she could never have.

Just then Peyton walks in and go's over to Mac and whispers something in his ear and then he smiles and so does she , right there Lindsay just start to ball her eyes out . Then Mac took Lindsay into his arms and told Peyton to give them sometime to talk . So when Peyton closed the door on her way out Mac asked " Lindsay is it Peyton and me that you are mad at " " NO , it's just Peyton " When Lindsay finished she fell asleep . Just then Peyton ran in with tears in her eyes and ran out . Mac start to run after her . " Peyton wait " Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and you could tell that she had been crying . " Peyton whats wrong " " Do you really have to ask me that question , it looks to me like Lindsay doesn't like me " " Of course she likes you , she is just a little shaken up a bit she was hit my a car " " No , Mac the way she said it she doesn't like me ." " But don't you rememeber when I came into the room and whispered it in your ear " "Ya " " Well Lindsay started to cry , Mac Lindsay doesn't like me being with you , because she likes you Mac and I'm sorry but were over . Peyton lefted leaving Mac in the middle of the hallway think about what she just said .

A few minutes standing in the middle of the hallway Mac return to a room with the sleeping Lindsay . Mac went and sat back down in the chair he was in before and started tot hink about what Peyton said , " Does Lindsay really like me , do I like her .

One week later Lindsay was let out of the hosptil and was aloud to go home . Danny had gone and picked her up and took her to his place , because Lindsay has aloud to be lefted alone she still had to us crutchs to move around , but she wasn't incapable , she could do stuff on her on. " Danny , I want out of here " Lindsay screamed from her bed , she hated hosptials they gave her the creeps . " Yes Linds were leaving get your bag and lets go "


	2. Love forever

" Ok Linds lets go, get your bags " Danny said sounding alittle bit annoyed

" Fine " Lindsay said senseing that Danny is annoyed with her.

The car ride to Danny's House was quiet , Lindsay was going to stay with Danny until she could do things on her own . But right know Lindsay need someone to help her out . " Danny could we go and stop by the lab I want to see everyone " But really Lindsay just wanted to see Mac , but she couldn't tell Danny this . So Danny pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the lab. The car ride was quiet , they didn't have much to say so they just kept to themselves . When Danny pulled into the parking lot of the lab . He got out and help Lindsay into the building . Danny then got Lindsay settle in the breakroom and went to find the others . Has Lindsay was sitting there she saw Peyton coming down the hall and enter the breakroom . " So Lindsay feeling any better " Peyton asked " Well..." Before Lindsay could finish Peyton took Lindsay by the neck and pulled her out of the chair

Has Peyton was beating on Lindsay the CSI New York team around the corner and saw Peyton . When Mac saw this him and Danny ran to the breakroom . Danny grabbed Peyton for of Lindsay while Mac went to see if Lindsay was ok . " Linds are you ok " When Lindsay look up and say who was holding her all she did was stay in his arms and cry . " Peyton what the hell is wrong with you , you could have kill her " Mac said very angry at Peyton . Has Mac finish what he was saying he relized why he was feeling so gulity about what happen to Lindsay , because he Loved her . Now he must do something about it . " Danny go put Peyton in a holding cell " " This is all that bitch's fault " Just then Mac went up to Peyton and said " Don't you ever call her that again , you now what Peyton that bitch that you are refereneing to his the women that I am in love with " When Peyton heard this all she could do was cry , but on the other hand when Lindsay heard this she felt they she coul do anything in the world .

So with all her might Lindsay got up and walk over to Mac tapped him on the shoulder and when Mac turned around his lips were captured in Lindsay and they kissed for what seemed like forever. When they parted all they could do was smile at each other and Lindsay said "I love you too" " Finally " Then they look around and saw Stella , Danny , Sheldon , Flack and Adam . "Finally" They both said looking at each other . Then with saying anything they lefted together and all they couldn't stop staring at each other .

Back in the breakroom all the team could do was stare .

" So Mac when did you find out you loved me " Lindsay asked

" Well when I felt gulity about you getting hit by a car and when Peyton started to beat on you and when Stella told me you like me back "

" wow , want to go get some coffee " " Sure " Has they entered there usally coffee place they picked a table and just stare at each other until a waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink , they both said coffee black . When they finish there coffee they both agreed to take a walk and talk.


End file.
